


To Reach Out And Touch You

by sarsa



Series: V-ignettes. [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarsa/pseuds/sarsa
Summary: He longs so desperately to hold you, to reach out and memorize every inch of you with his fingertips.





	To Reach Out And Touch You

The first night you slept next to him, his fear was tangible. You could feel him laying beside you, still awake staring at you with such an intensity you felt unable to fall asleep yourself. You could feel the longing, his desire to touch you and envelope you in his arms. But his fear prevented him. That sick fear that if he touched you, he would poison you just as he had Rika. He felt as though his light would sicken you, as it had her, and leave you as helpless as she had become. So he watched you, straining his injured eyes to take your softly breathing form in. It was hard to see in the daylight, and at night it had begun to be nearly impossible. But he was determined to memorize you, all of you... so when his vision faded he could still see your face in his minds eye, to give him the courage to face his mistakes, to give him the courage to continue to grow the way you believed he could. 

But he still longed to reach out, to reach out and memorize you with his fingers. To trace the features on your face, memorize where your lips were, the way the corners lifted up when you smiled at him. To run his fingers through your hair, lifting the strands up to memorize the scent of your shampoo. His sense of smell had been heightened since the slow loss of his eyesight, and from the moment he had first fallen into your arms during the escape - it was the warm scent of your body clinging to his that kept him from falling completely into the dizzying effect of the drugs. He wonder why it had comforted him so, why he had felt so at ease with his head in your lap. You had felt like home, a home he felt he had always been searching for... but that was no longer something he felt he deserved. He didn't deserve even the thought of being able to reach out to you and become enveloped in that warm scent and feel comforted by your words and feelings. 

He wanted to though, he wanted it so desperately his heart burned looking at you in the darkness. To hold you in his arms, to show you this new feeling he felt bubbling up. To show you his gratitude... his admiration. And oh, it was his darkest desire that made him the most sick, the thought of taking you into his arms and making you his completely, to pour himself into you. He hated himself for that the most, no matter how tender, how loving he made his touch, he knew it would would only end in failure, wouldn't it? He didn't deserve you in such a way. But you had been so sweet, so kind, and it felt as though you felt the same as he. It would've been so easy for you to allow yourself to fall for Rika's words, yet your faith in him was unwavering. You saw something in him that he thought could no longer exist. Where he saw a pathetic coward, you saw a man waiting to be painted anew. But he couldn't... he wouldn't... This was enough, simply sharing a bed with you sleeping peacefully next to him. He would study you, using the last bit of his eyesight if needed, to remember you always. 

"V?" 

Your voice broke his reverie, and he tried to hide his surprise, whispering back quickly, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I told you... it's just..." 

He felt his stomach turn, feeling it sink down, mentally preparing himself for what he knew you must have been thinking...  
But you said nothing, not at first. Instead, he felt the bed shift and...  
You brought yourself over to him, curling up against his body which stiffened then relaxed the moment you brought a hand up to stroke his cheek. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it just as quickly feeling as though he could not speak without crying. He could see your face clearly now despite the darkness. Your eyes so bright and filled with concern as you so unhestitatingly tried to comfort him. He raised a shaky hand, and carefully brought it to your face touching your cheek so softly at first you could barely feel it.

"V..."

He didn't reply, but continued to touch your face... tracing the shape of your nose, your eyes, leaving your lips last. You could feel his fingers trembling as they touched your lips, and in the dark you could see his eyes begin to glisten. Your heart ached at that, seeing those beautiful eyes filled with his pain and burdens. 

"I want to... remember this." He whispered finally, holding your face gently with a shaking hand, "I want to remember your face... the smell of your hair... the strength and conviction of your words. Can I do that? I...I don't think it's right for me to think this, to allow myself to feel this way again about someone so innocent. But you're not Rika, so I wonder if it will be so bad if I do. I couldn't bear it if I ended up hurting you though. I... I just wish I could hold you and show you just how the strength you've given me-"  
He stopped suddenly, as he felt you move, your arms wrapping around his torso , feeling your warm body fit perfectly against his trembling one. It was as though, like the puzzles he loved to complete, you were the missing piece to his puzzle. And Rika had been the piece he had kept trying to jam into the wrong spot... and he had broken her trying to make her fit. He wouldn't let that happen to you. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He felt his breath catch, and that scent, your intoxicating scent drifted throughout him, relaxing his body. He allowed himself to wrap his arms around you, his hands tangling in your hair, his lips finding your forehead to place a soft kiss. 

He felt you murmer against his chest, "Show me with your painting. When this is all over, V... Heal yourself with your art, and then come back to me and show me the man I know is in there. I'll wait for you... I want to wait for you, until you're ready."  
He said nothing, he couldn't... he could only bury his face into the top of your hair, holding onto you so tightly, wishing he didn't have to let go. He knew he was crying, he knew you could feel his sobs and he wished you didn't think of him as pathetic as he felt. Your heart ached for him, and you held on just as tight, burying your face into his chest trying hard to keep back your own tears. 

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, he thought perhaps he only allowed himself to drift off once he felt the rhythmic sound of your sleeping body still intertwined with him. Your breath tickled his chest, but it was a comforting feeling just how alive and well you were next to him. As he drifted off his mind was filled with only one selfish thought... that when he woke up you would still be tangled in his arms - and that he could wake up with you in his arms every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Eheheheh...  
> Back to writing MM fic to mend my hurt heart after playing V's route. I have many ideas for fics, for Saeran, V and Seven. Because wew, V's route has me emotionally compromised on all three of them.
> 
> Anyway enjoy! I think I might expand off this idea later and make a sequel of sorts of the first time he makes love to MC. Hm~ hm~ hmm~


End file.
